Accidently Falling
by Smile4awhile101
Summary: Mikayla Makoola has one mission: Break Brady Parker's heart for breaking her friends heart! But, what will happen when her mission takes a little detour and finds herself falling for the heartbreaker?
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, looks like I've got a new story! I adopted it from Yummy42 a while back and started writing before something happened that resulted in me stopping for a while but I'm posting this new story and I will be updating one of my other stories in the next few hours. I really loved the idea and have a great story in my head planned for this, so hopefully you like it!**_

* * *

_**Accidently Falling**_

Chapter 1

The Plan

_There are two types of secrets: the kind you __want__ to keep in, and the kind you don't __dare__ to let out._

Mikayla's POV

"Then he just walked away! As if our relationship meant nothing to him! 5 months guys, 5 months!" Candace exclaimed.

"So let me get this straight.. He randomly, out of the blue, broke up with you in the hallway, left you there crying, and didn't even say anything?!" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah. I cried, apologized and everything, but he didn't even turn around." Candace replied.

"Wait. Why did _you_ apologize?" I asked slightly confused.

"Well um.. I thought.. it was something I did, I thought maybe I wasn't good enough." She answered wiping the rest of her tears away.

"He acts like he rules the school, he's so smug. I just wish we could get back at him for breaking your heart Candace." Rebecca said rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling, I replayed her words in my head for a minute: _'I just wish we could get back at him.' _I shot up from my chair.

"I got it!" I shouted.

"Got what?" They both replied at the same time, briefly looking at each other and smiling.

"We'll break his heart." I stated.

"Oooh, keep talking." Rebecca said while a grin found its way on her face.

"One of us, me or you Becca, will get him to fall for us, then in front of everyone we'll break his heart, humiliating him in the process." I explained smiling.

"I love it!" Rebecca said.

"Guys... I don't know about this." A small voice from next to us spoke, we turned and looked at Candace confused.

"How don't you know? He _broke_ your _heart_ Candace!" Rebecca asked taking a step towards her.

"It's just... I don't think... Okay fine whatever, just leave me out of it." She said while looking outside the window.

"Back to the plan." I started.

"So we'll do rock paper scissors to see who gets to humiliate that jerk." I explained facing Rebecca.

"Yeah, the thing is.. I can't do it." Rebecca said while looking down at her feet.

"You can't or _won't_? I questioned stepping closer to her. She took a step back before replying.

"You guys know I like Boomer, and you guys even told me you think he likes me back, so how do you think he would feel if he saw me and that jerk together?" She explained while I realized that I would be the one who would have to do this.

"Fine, but only because you and Boomer would look totally cute together." I smiled at her while she squealed.

"You think so?!" She asked getting lost in a fantasy presumably about her and Boomer.

"Of course Becca." Candace answered getting up and stepping towards us.

"So I guess it's settled, I'll do it." I said.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Candace asked me.

"Why wouldn't it work?" I questioned.

"Well what if like instead of being humiliated, everyone feels bad for him?" She answered while I thought about it for a second.

"Why would _anyone_ feel bad for _him_?" I questioned completely confused.

"Well, I don't know but he has a lot of friends and stuff, and anything's possible." She said while it began making a bit of sense.

"Well then I'll just have to humiliate him some other way." I said while walking to my bed and sitting on it as they followed suit.

"How?" Candace asked as I began thinking about it. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke.

"I'll get him to confide in me. I'll get him to tell me his biggest secret, then tell everyone in the cafeteria or something." I said.

"That could work, but it might take some time." Rebecca commented while crossing her legs and laying back on my bed.

"Well you know what they say: good things come to those who wait, or in this case bad things." I smirked while laying down and forming a plan in my mind

* * *

I got out of bed at 6:00 the next morning deciding to start the plan instantly. I got ready for school and headed downstairs as I got a text from Rebecca.

_"I'm in front of the school with Candace, meet us there k?" _I quickly replied with a _"Kay"_ as I grabbed a Banana from the dining table and headed for school. When I got there I saw Rebecca and Candace sitting down on the steps deep in conversation, I headed towards them.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I took a seat next to Rebecca.

"Hey M." They replied in union, then giggled softly.

"So what are you talking about?" I asked while taking a bite of my banana.

"Well, there was a new episode of... What is that?!" She practically screamed while pointing to something in front of us. Me and Candace looked towards the direction she was pointing in and saw Boomer talking to someone.

"What?" I asked slightly confused, Boomer was known to have a lot of friends so if Rebecca expected him not to talk to any of them, I don't think they would work out too well.

"Why is he talking to Brady?" She questioned in a quieter voice. My head snapped back towards Boomer and the boy he was speaking with was in fact Brady.

"They're best friends, what do you expect?" Candace explained, we both looked at her shocked.

"Best friends?" I questioned.

"Boomer is totally sweet and Brady's just... Brady. How did they end up becoming friends?" Rebecca added.

"Well they're on the hockey team together and..." Rebecca interrupted Candace before she had a chance to finish what she was going to say.

"Oh so there probably talking about hockey and stuff, no big deal, I doubt they're even really friends." She decided.

"No... They're _best_ friends, they've known each other for like, ever." She explained. Rebecca opened her mouth to question Candace but the bell rang and Candace got up after collecting her things.

"Well I got maths first, so I don't want to be late. See you at lunch?" She suggested as we nodded, not turning our heads from the two _supposedly_ best friends.

"Well... Okay then." She said before walking into the school. Rebecca turned to me after a minute or so.

"Oh, I totally forgot, yesterday Boomer asked me to eat lunch with him today. So I guess I won't be eating with you guys, sorry." She offered a small smile as she looked at me apologetically.

"No big deal Becca, Candace will understand, it's about time he made a move!" I commented then laughed softly.

"Yeah but.." She looked hesitant.

"But what?" I asked.

"What if Brady eats with us?" She questioned as I felt my phone vibrate.

"It's from Candace. She was late to first period so she has a detention at lunch, she just apologized for not being able to eat with us." I said before sighing.

"So if Brady's there I'm eating lunch with you. Got to get started on this plan as soon as possible." I said while she nodded and headed inside. I got up and walked into the school realizing I was the last one outside. I knew I wouldn't get a detention because I had chemistry first, and my chemistry teacher was pretty cool about these things, so I took my time walking to class.

The morning flew by pretty fast, and soon enough it was time for lunch. I met Rebecca at my locker like we do everyday then we headed to the cafeteria. The first thing you notice when you get into the cafeteria is the noise, then the mess. I scanned the cafeteria looking for any sign of Boomer or Brady.

"There's Boomer!" Rebecca told me before speeding off to a table while I quickly followed her. We stopped at a medium sized table in the back of the cafeteria where a couple people are sitting, most of them were wearing jackets with crowns on the back of them because that was our school logo: "The Kings."

I scanned the table and noticed a few girls but other than that it was filled with boys. I turned back to Boomer and for the first time noticed the boy next to him, who not only had a black eye but happened to be staring at me. I took this as the perfect opportunity to start the plan.

"Hi I'm..." I began but was cut off as he smirked and finished for me.

"Mikayla Makoola." The smirk was still there.

"How'd you know my name?" I questioned, kind of creeped out.

"We have art together." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We do?" I asked growing confused. I loved art and would've remembered seeing him there, wouldn't I?

He chucked softly. "Well, would you look at that Boom, I'm turning into a nobody!" He nudged the boy next to him while smirking at me once again.

"Yeah like that could happen." The boy commented before turning back to his previous conversation with my best friend. I noticed I was just standing by their table, lunch in hand, and I guess he noticed too because he gestured for me to take the seat in front of him.

I felt his eyes on me as I placed my lunch on the table and sat down in the empty seat.

"You're an amazing artist." He complimented while taking a bite of his sandwich. I simply smiled at him while one thought raced through my head: _"This is going to be easier than I thought."_

"Well thank you Mr. Invisible, but I think I'd remember showing someone like you my art. I said while picking at my food.

"Presentations." He replied while taking a sip of his drink. I nodded my head making an O shape with my mouth.

"So, what happened to your eye?" I asked while looking him in the eye watching his demeanor change from calm to angry, then back to calm.

"Not that it's any of your business, but some guys jumped me." I looked at him for a moment before questioning.

"Guys, as in more than one?"

"Yup." He said popping the P.

"Then why do you only have a black eye? I would assume you'd have more than that if you were jumped by some guys." I knew I probably said the wrong thing when I saw his demeanor change once again but this time it changed to annoyance.

"God, your nosy. But if you must know, I tend to fight back, I don't chicken out like most people would." He retorted.

We stared at each other for a while after that. I was beginning to see something in his eyes but his phone vibrated and he pulled his eyes away from mine and put them onto his phone. I sighed as I watched him closely. His entire face paled as he stared at the screen, but the colour returned as he quickly put his phone away

"Damn it." He muttered barely audible. I wanted to question what that was about, but before I could he stood up and grabbed his tray.

"Where are you going?" I questioned.

"Doesn't matter, I'll see you in art." And with that he was gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

I spent the last 10 minutes of lunch playing around on my phone until the bell rang, signalling lunch was over. Me and Rebecca shared our goodbyes at the exit then headed off in different directions to our classes, I had math now, then after that I had... art.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :P I seriously thought this was an amazing idea for a story and I've already finished the first few chapters, and personally I really like it. Well, let me know what you think!**


	2. Broken But Beautiful

So yeah, new update. While writing an essay for school I realized I had some chapters for this already like half done, so I took some time, not a lot though cause I didn't have a lot, and tried to finish it to my best ability. Hopefully you like it, and I guess if you don't...Well I don't know.

* * *

Chapter 2

Broken But Beautiful

**_A promise must never be broken._**

I walked into class quickly scanning the room looking for someone. After failing to find him I took my seat in the second last row not seeing Anna; the girl who sits next to me. I looked around the room once more as the teacher came in, didn't he say he took art with me?

I also noticed how everybody seemed to be here today, except for two people.

"Okay class, today I will hand out a card to each of you with a word on it, I want you to draw the first thing that comes to mind when you see the word, understood?" She asked and a couple people nodded. She handed everyone a piece of paper, went back to her desk, sat down, opened a book and started reading, because it's not like there was much for her to do. I looked at the clock that was in front of the room above the whiteboard; it was 1:00 p.m. I sighed before picking up the paper that was placed in front of me, "Broken" was the word written on it.

The first thing that came to mind after reading that word was a person who has faced and suffered so much, sometimes too much to bear. Most people wouldn't be able to tell that the person has been damaged so deeply, but there's always those people who could tell, who want to help, who want to save them. I think of a person so hurt, sad, angry, confused, and wanting nothing more than to give up, but there's a part of them that just wants someone to save them from themselves, someone to help them break free of the darkness they've been facing.

I stared at the bold letters, I knew it would be difficult to draw that, not impossible, but difficult. I decided that I would just draw a mirror that was shattered. I started drawing when I heard the door open, I looked up at the clock and realized it's been ten minutes since class started. I looked back at the person who was entering the room and instantly recognized him. I watched him walk-no wait- I watched him limp to the front desk and hand the teacher a note. She briefly glanced at it then scanned the classroom before nodding and handing him a piece of paper.

"You can sit next to Mikayla for today." He said something I couldn't hear then headed towards me. I quickly looked around the room again and realized the only empty seat was next to me. I sighed loudly as he took the seat next to me and watched as he balled his hands into fists while looking down at the desk.

"What." He demanded while clenching his teeth. I was quite taken aback because I haven't known him for a long time but for the time I have, I've never seen him this angry.

"N..nothing" I stuttered scared of saying something that could set him off. I saw his hands unclench as he sighed. He turned to me and again I saw something in his eyes, but it disappeared before I could figure out what it was.

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm just... you could say I'm a little stressed, but it still doesn't make it right to take my anger out on you." I thought about just nodding then going back to my business, but this could be my opportunity to find something out about him.

"Why are you angry?" I questioned.

"It doesn't matter." He replied while clenching his fists once more.

"Why are you stressed?" I thought maybe if I keep asking him questions he'll at least answer one of them.

"Why were you limping? I asked.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." He answered raising his voice a little in the process, but not loud enough to catch the attention of others around us.

"Well, what word did you get?" I asked, changing the subject because I was tired of playing the game, realizing the only words he probably knew how to say were 'doesn't matter.'

"I told you! It doesn't... Wait what?" He stared at me while his nose scrunched up, his eyebrows knitted close together, and he frowned. A small smile found its way on my face because even I couldn't deny it, he looked pretty adorable right now.

"What. Word. Did. You. Get?" I questioned stopping in between each word to tease him.

"I heard you, but what are you talking about?" He asked then rolled his eyes. Not so adorable anymore...

"The assignment." I stated.

"What assign.." I interrupted by picking up the paper that he placed on the desk and shoving it in his face.

"You read this word then draw the first thing that comes to mind." I told him while he took the paper into his own hands and looked at it for a while.

"So are you going to tell me your word, or is it a secret?" I teased.

"It's.. it's beautiful..."He said as I sighed again.

"Wow... a beautiful word, I think that might be the first time I actually heard someone call a word beautiful." I said while returning to my drawing.

"No, the word is beautiful." He said while sliding the paper over for me to read.

"Oh.." I said while my face flushed with embarrassment. I saw him smirk from my peripheral vision and wanted nothing more to slap that-kinda cute-grin off his face.

"So what did you think of?" I questioned while lowering my voice noticing people looking our way.

"Oh uh.. it's.. what's your word?" He asked dodging the question.

"Broken." I stated while staring into his eyes. I watched them soften before he put his head in his hands.

"What did you draw?" He asked below a whisper.

I slid my drawing over to him before speaking. "A shattered mirror." He looked at me with a confused expression.

He picked up the drawing and examined it for a minute before looking at me. "So this was the only thing that came to mind when you saw the word?" He asked searching my eyes for something, which kind of weirded me out, so I took the paper from his hands before rolling my eyes.

"Did I say it was the only thing that came to mind?" I snapped, already getting annoyed.

"What's with the attitude princess?" He questioned dodging yet another question.

"Did you just call me princess?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup." He replied popping the P again, I've labeled it as his thing.

"Why?" I questioned while he looked above my head probably thinking of an answer.

"Because you're kind of stuck up." He shrugged before taking out a pencil and piece of paper.

"Excuse me?" I questioned growing angry. He shrugged once more in response before starting his drawing. I went back to finishing my drawing still slightly irritated from what he said, but every time I'd glance over at him, his eyes were glued to his drawing.

We didn't speak another word to each other until the bell rang and everyone started getting up.

"Okay class, put your name on your assignments then hand them in to me before you leave!" The teacher explained while some people went back to their desks probably to put their names on the papers, while the others just handed in their assignments then left.

"Can I see your drawing?" A voice from next to me spoke, I thought about ignoring him like he did to me for the rest of the class, but if I wanted my plan to work I had to become his friend first.

I handed him the paper and he smiled. "I knew you were an amazing artist." It sounded like a sincere compliment but with him you never know.

"I'm sorry about before; you know calling you stuck up and everything. I should get to know you better before I can start making accusations like that, the only reason I called you that was because when I asked my friends about you, stuck up was the main word that came up." He looked so sincere, I nodded at him silently forgiving him all while replaying his words in my head. 'I should get to know you better before I can start making accusations like that."

Maybe he wasn't the big heartless jerk Candace made him out to be. I thought about how the only reason he thought I was stuck up was because of his friends.. wait what?

"Your friends called me stuck up? Which ones?" I snapped.

"Whoa, calm down. It's not a big deal, and do you seriously think I would rat my friends out?"

So he was loyal, I mentally wrote that down in my head, deciding when I got home I could make a list of everything I know about him. I looked down at the floor thinking about how the only real reason I thought he was a jerk was because everything Candace told me about him made him seem like one.

I looked up at him. "Can I see yours?" I asked as he handed me my paper back.

"Sure. But...Only if you eat lunch with me again tomorrow." He said as I nodded.

"Promise?" He asked me while I looked at him trying to see if he was joking, but he wore the most serious expression I've ever seen.

"Yes, I promise." I replied while rolling my eyes.

He handed me his paper and my jaw probably dropped 2 feet, his sketch was absolutely stunning. It was a woman's face; She had beautiful almond shaped eyes, perfectly arched brows, high cheekbones, full lips, a heart shaped face, a strong jaw, fair skin, a long neck, striking eyes, and an upturned nose. She looked young, beautiful, and exotic.

"I'm speechless." I said shocked at how amazing he was at drawing. "You called me an artist, but my drawings are nothing compared to this." I knew I was probably adding to his ego but it was like I was in a trance.

"Who is she?" I questioned finally coming back to reality. I looked into his eyes watching the emotions fly through them.

"Someone who means the world to me." He said as he looked down at the picture that was in my hands and smiled sadly.

"Or meant." Was the last thing he said before he took his paper back, picked up his bag and left the room after passing it in, leaving me standing there.

* * *

Sincerely hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a review. You don't have to, but I'd appreciate knowing how everyone feels about the story.


End file.
